My Exe Sucks
by eirajenssen
Summary: We all know exes can be kind of difficult at times. But Stefan at least, didn't know they could be this hard. Elena has gone missing and enemy's will need to unite to save their common love. Starts right after Stefan was locked up in the basement.
1. Chapter 1

_(Elena)_

Her foot was asleep. She pulled it out from where it had been placed under her other thigh in lotus position, pulled of the black sock and started massaging her foot. Around her it was completely dark, except for the thin line of light coming from the almost closed cellar door, but it was enough for her eyes to be able to eventually adjust to the darkness. Completely quiet too, except for their breaths. She could feel him on the other side of the cold wall and she knew he could feel her too. But not in the same way. Not only, anyway. Not mostly. He could feel every single drop of blood going through her veins in this very moment, he could feel it and smell it. He could hear her every heartbeat. And it hurt; it physically hurt him to smell her blood, so close. He probably could have kicked down the door and drain her dry with inhuman speed – it had been a while since Damon gave him his last dose of vervain – Elena had told him not to, since she knew that physically hurt him too. She was now debating with herself whether she should leave the boarding house and set Stefan free from the smell of her blood or stay as mental support. What weighed heavier, his physical pain or the mental one? If she knew him (and she did know him) it was the mental. He had a special talent for beating himself up. But then again, maybe she didn't help him at all by sitting there. She also kept asking herself why she didn't just ask him and the only wholly true answer seemed to be that she was a bit afraid. She wasn't afraid that he would hurt her, because she knew he wouldn't ever, but this unfamiliar Stefan was so… unfamiliar. She was a little scared of what he would say. She felt so uncertain. What if he told her to go away? She didn't want to hear that. She already had guilt suffocating her from inside and hearing something like 'You only make it worse by being near me, Elena' would probably not make it any better.

She wished Damon would get back. He'd left a couple of minutes ago to get a drink and should've been there by now – she wondered what took him so long? She hadn't realized it would be _this _hard to be alone with her thoughts. Damon made her feel safer. Partly because then she knew there was something there that was just the way it had always been (as long as she knew, anyway), partly because he just made her feel safe, period. He had that affect on her.

"Why are you here?" a hoarse voice sad, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" She sounded certain. She was certain at this very simple thing; she wanted to be there for him. Support him and just be near him.

"Because it's dangerous and stupid, Elena. Because you haven't given me vervain for a while – which by the way also I stupid. I could get out there and snap your neck in one second, tops."

"Yes, but you haven't. You don't."

"That doesn't mean I won't."

"I think it does."

"Well, it doesn't. I fight the urge to _drink your blood_ every single minute and you can't be sure it won't win me over sometime", he growled.

"Yes, I can, Stefan."

Elena jumped when his face suddenly was in the iron bared window in the door, the movement to quick for her human eyes to catch.

"You're not helping anyone by sitting here." His low, furious voice scared her. Still not because she thought he would hurt her. Physically. She tried to hold the subject of this statement away, at least a little while.

"I want to be here for you, Stefan. But if it just makes it harder for you, I'll leave. Just tell me to go and I'll go." She knew their eyes were boring into each other although she could barely make out the features of his face. She missed him so much. She just wanted it all to be over so they could be together. But then again, it was never really over in this town anymore, was it? It was always something between them.

"I want you to leave, Elena. You are not helping me. I want you to get the hell out of here and leave me alone." She didn't know about his eyes since she couldn't see properly, but there wasn't the slightest trace of doubt in his voice. Elena imagined hearing something shatter inside her as she got up from where she'd been sitting, her back against the wall opposite the door to Stefan's prison, went up the stairs and left the cellar and Stefan with it.

_(Damon)_

He was standing at the cocktail cabinet, refilling his whiskey glass and putting of returning to Moping Land and trying to get a little drunk before doing it, when he heard her steps behind him. He turned around, leaning gracefully at the cabinet.

"Getting tired of hanging out with the dark and depressed?" But Elena hadn't come to join him; in fact, she didn't even stop when she passed him. She just kept walking towards the front door in a rushed pace.

"Elena?" he asked, surprised. "What's wrong?"

She jumped when he suddenly stood in her way, just in front of the door she was about to escape through. Why she was escaping was what he was planning to find out. There were tears in her eyes. That bothered him more than he was willing to admit. What had Stefan done this time?

"Let me by." Her voice was thick.

"We both know that's not happening any time soon. What did he do?"

"Nothing, Damon! I'm just tired and I want to go home. So can you please step aside?" A tear escaped her eye.

He could see that she knew he didn't believe a thing she'd said. He creased his forehead.

"Please?" she whispered.

Without a word he stepped aside and she disappeared out the door. Damon stood there a short moment, deliberating. Then he was at the cellar door, flinging it open and flying down the stairs in less than a second.

"What did you do to her?"

Stefan sat on the floor in his cell, his back against the wall. He had his hands on opposite knee and rested his head on his forearms. "I didn't do anything to her", he grunted.

"No, of course you didn't. And that's why she came rushing out of here crying. Do I look retarded to you, little brother?"

To this Stefan did not respond. In an instant Damon had gotten a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and was now crouched in front of his brother.

"What did you say to her, Stefan?" he said, emphasizing each word as if Stefan wouldn't know what he was saying otherwise.

Stefan slowly turned his head up and looked Damon in the eye. "I told her to get out of here before I ripped her throat out."

Stefan appeared to be less himself than Damon had thought.

"You threatened her?" Damon growled.

Stefan got up then, towering over Damon a short second before he also got up and made them equals in height (well, almost, Damon had always been a few inches taller).

"I did not", Stefan said. "I simply stated the fact that there was a risk that I would rip her throat if she didn't go."

Damon knew better than to think Elena would storm out crying because of that. She wouldn't have left at all if that was what he'd said. Or all he'd said.

"Elena already knew that. Exactly what did you tell her?"

Stefan looked away, focusing on a spot somewhere on the wall to Damon's right. "I said I wanted her to leave me alone. I said she didn't do any good by sitting here." His voice cracked a little at the end.

Damon took a step back, watching his brother closely. Light no longer escaped the now closed cellar door and it was hard to see in the blackness, even for a vampire, but Stefan's eyes looked moister than usually.

"Did you?" Damon answered calmly.

"Did I want her to leave me alone?" Stefan replied, his eyes suddenly boring into Damon's again. "Of course I didn't want her to leave!" His voice had increased volume. "Of course she was helping by sitting here! But I was getting closer to losing control every second and she wouldn't give me the vervain!" He was screaming the last sentence. Touchy.

"I would never forgive myself I touched her", Stefan whispered then and Damon knew he'd been right about the moist eyes before.

Stefan slid down the wall into his original position, only his head was in his hand now. Damon slid down the wall to his right and sat on the cold floor. They sat there in silence for a while. Damon wondered how Elena actually could've believed Stefan when he told her she wasn't helping. How he, himself, could've believed him for a moment. Stefan, even if he was so twisted of the need for human blood you couldn't even recognize him, he would never stop wanting and needing Elena in a way that didn't have anything to do with her blood. Damon stopped himself. _When did I get so… Stefan? _he thought in disgust. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking of Elena, hurt and lonely, and disliking it. Shit, why did she believe him anyway? Stupid human. It was probably a lot of guilt too. Damon knew she hadn't forgiven herself for giving Stefan her blood and thereby ruining everything he'd fought for. But still, there hadn't been a choice. Well, yeah, it had, but it was either letting him die or saving him by feeding him her blood.

Damon had gotten tired of moping around Stefan-style. He stood up and stretched out his body, arms in the air.

"Hungry?"

Stefan shook his head, still resting it in his hands. Damon knew he was lying.

"Thirsty?" Damon knew Stefan would know he was talking about alcohol.

He didn't look to see if Stefan shook his head again, he simply left Moping Land, not bothering to lock Stefan up – he'd be right upstairs (getting trashed), besides, Stefan was too depressed to go kill anyone anyway. And since he wouldn't eat anything – another lovely thing to deal with later – he'd slowly be getting weaker too.

_(Elena)_

The wind was screaming outside her car and her own headlights was the only thing lighting up the road in front of her since all the street lamps on the way to her place seemed to be out – a fuse must have blown or something, she didn't really know how the street lamp system worked. The cold and stormy weather was strange considering it was May and she soon heard rain drops start crashing down violently on the roof of her car. It was storming so wildly by now, she considered pulling aside or turning around – no, definitely not. _It'll be fine, _she tried to convince herself but she had a very strange feeling in her gut telling her the opposite. She'd felt it at times before, it was easily mixed up with nervousness but she was really not nervous right now. It was the something-will-go-very-wrong-soon feeling and it sure scared her. That was when her headlights turned off with two crashes, barely hearable in the loud weather, sounding like glass being broken. She jumped (third time that today), screamed and instantly started fumbling with the little button that locked the doors. _Now_ she was scared. The only lights would be from the cars passing by. Except there weren't any cars in sight, which meant the only lights would be the stars and the moon that wasn't very available either on the other side of the raging storm. She turned on the lamp in the ceiling, which only made the darkness outside look even darker. She pressed the eject button and her seatbelt let go of her so that she could pull up her legs and curl up to a ball in her seat. _So, _she thought, trying to convince herself that she wasn't terrified and that some wire in the car had broken somehow because of the storm, _what do I do now? _She guessed she would call Damon. But she didn't want to. She somehow felt a bit embarrassed calling him for help after standing there, obviously lying, crying and begging him to step aside. It wasn't that far, maybe she would walk home. But still, she couldn't see a thing. And she was way too scared to unlock the doors and way, way too scared to even think of going outside. That turned out to be a good thought considering the hard thump one the right side of the car that made the whole thing rock violently. Elena's scream was piercing.

_(Damon)_

He poured himself another drink. God, life was annoyingly depressing sometimes. He slowly (well, slow for a vampire) went down to lock up Stefan, not that he thought he would actually do _anything, _but safety first (ha ha), before he went out to have a 'snack'. He had entered the cellar and was on his way down the stairs when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the small screen which told him it was Elena (luckily he'd never have to admit he was relieved), before he flipped it open.

"Elen –", he started but was interrupted by a blood icing scream coming from the phone.

"ELENA?" he roared back (and luckily again, he'd never have to admit how scared he was that moment). Stefan was beside him in a flash, staring at him with a pair of very intense and terrified eyes. The screaming continued until it suddenly got even louder and ever more blood icing before it stopped and the call was disconnected. Damon and Stefan stood frozen, staring into each other eyes for an eternal but very short moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I started out with a double chapter. Here's number two.**

_(Elena)_

She hadn't even had time to react. She'd taken up here phone, pressed speed dial three for Damon and, suddenly, an iron grip pinned her to her seat and there was a sharp pain in her neck and she was screaming so loud she barely heard Damon scream back something from the other side of the line. She tried to fight against whatever it was that held her down and stuck her in the neck but the more she fought the worse the pain got - every muscle in her neck and some in her shoulders and jaw ached and burned as if they were going to explode. If she had been able to think she had probably understood that it was a vampire biting her and she'd probably remembered that when Stefan had bitten her it hadn't nearly been hurting this bad and she'd also probably figured out that the incredible pain probably was caused by her struggling to get away – when Stefan drank her blood it had been on her terms, she had been willing – but as it was Elena was neither willing nor able to think very much at all and even if she'd been, she still hadn't been able to relax knowing she was getting killed that very moment. But when the pain already was unbearable, Elena unsuccessfully fighting for her life, it grew even worse when whoever it was hurting her gnawed on her neck, probably looking for the best vein – another thing she didn't understand at the time – and Elena discovered how loudly she could scream. Then something hit her head and it was finally over.

_(Damon)_

It was strange how they were almost equals in speed when it came to Elena, even though Stefan was so much weaker right now, not having fed for a few days. They hadn't said anything to each other, just rushed out the door, and now they were speeding the whole way to Elena's while looking closely around for… well, anything. Then they saw her black SUV standing at the side of the road and Damon – and probably Stefan too – found out Stefan could run even faster. It wasn't hard to know what to hope for, just that she'd be there and alive, but Damon somehow knew that wouldn't be the case and that all he would be able to do was start focusing on hope number two. They were at their goal now and of course she wasn't there. Damon couldn't see Stefan's expression since Stefan was ahead when he noticed and couldn't help but be thankful. There wasn't a touchable trail of Elena's kidnaper in the whole car, not a single drop of blood – but they both knew the scent.

Katherine.

_(Bonnie)_

She sat up straight, instinctively putting one hand to her neck. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Something was very wrong but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Why had she put her hand on her neck? What was she looking for? She concentrated hard on trying to remember the dream. Pain. It was just pain, confusion and _something. _What was that, hurting her? And whose body was she in? Or was it just a random dream? It just felt so real. And she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong.

She heard her phone vibrate against her bedside table and reached out to pick it up. 'Stefan', the display said. Bonnie hesitated. He wouldn't be calling her if something wasn't wrong. Very wrong. But she'd sworn she wasn't helping the Salvatores ever again. She clicked the 'no'-button. _Why did I do that? _she instantly thought. _It could be Elena_. But the phone immediately started buzzing again and this time she answered it.

"Yes?"

"Bonnie! Thank god, I need your help. Elena's missing."

_(Elena)_

She had not the slightest idea where she was. Her head and neck was throbbing. She was lying fully dressed on a comfortable bed with clean, white sheets, looking up at a clean, white ceiling. She tried to sit up, but when she did, her head started to spin so violently she had to lie down again. But she had to do something about the pain. She turned her head – a movement that made both her head and her neck throb even harder – and looked around in the room. It was a small room with white walls, light wooden floor, a creamy white, furry carpet and a rather large window with dark red curtains matching the armchair beside the creamy white unloading table with a red flower Elena didn't know the name for. The walls were decorated with a full-length mirror and two paintings, abstract motives in different shades of the same red color as the curtains and armchair. Elena suddenly realized it was the color of blood, and that's when she remembered; the pain, the fear, the impossibility to think, the cold hands holding her in place and the increase of pain when this person's teeth gnawed on her flesh and vein. She was instantly nauseas. She didn't know where she was or who'd taken her here. She searched her pockets – she was still in her old clothes – but found nothing. She got out of the bed, doing her best to ignore the spinning and pounding in her head, but she staggered and almost fell back onto the bed, to look out the window, maybe it could be a possible escape (though she seriously doubted whoever had taken her here would let her get away that easily) but froze when she spotted her image in the mirror. _Oh, right. _On the right side of her neck was a big wound, a set of teeth carved into her flesh. It probably could've been just a small puncture to suck the blood out through but apparently Elena's kidnaper wasn't planning on making this very comfortable for her. You could see it had hurt. You could see the set of teeth had not only bit her, but _chewed_ on her, since the wound was bigger than just a bite. It was a little brownish red, the blood had dried during the night, with an uneven frame of purple and blue skin spots of dry blood. Her face was extremely pale and wide eyed. She looked away. God, she really had got to pull herself together if she ever was going to make it out of here. _Oh, Stefan, please, please, help me._

She got over to the window and looked out. She appeared to be on the second floor, which meant she would be able to get down if it was possible to open the window. But it wasn't. She pushed and pushed but it didn't open, it had to be locked from outside somehow.

"You didn't honestly think that would work, did you?"


	3. Message from the writer

**Hi guys.**

**Since the season just ended and we won't be seeing any more of the Vampire Diaries 'til August I decided I'd change this story a bit and make it my idea of what's going to happen now. This means I will have to rewrite most parts of chapter 1 and 2, which is going to take a little while. But don't stop reading 'cause of that.**

**And thx for the reviews, they've each made one of my days.**

**Love**

**/eirajenssen**


End file.
